Ternyata Sama :)
by RH88WKS
Summary: kisah seorang mahasiswi yang memendam perasaan selama 3,5 tahun pada sahabatnya sendiri. apakah perasaannya akan terbalaskan? PS: WONKYU GS for Kyuhyun, Sungmin, and Ryewook.


Title : Ternyata Sama

Cast : -Choi Siwon

-Cho Kyuhyun

Seorang mahasiswi berparas cantik dan manis sedang duduk termenug di taman belakang kampusnya. Jika dilihat dari kejauhan dia seperti tengah tertidur, namun jika kita lihat lebih dekat lagi, sebenarnya dia tidak sedang tertidur, melainkan tengah berfikir tentang langkah apa yang harus ia ambil, apakah dia harus mempertahankan perasaannya sampai dia mendapatkan jawaban tentang perasaanya yang terbalaskan atau tidak, atau dia menyerah saja pada perasaannya itu. Yah, sudah 3,5 tahun dia memendam perasaan untuk seseorang.

Cukup lama dia termenung sendiri di tempat itu, sampai sebuah suara membuat renungnanya harus tertunda sampai di situ (?) "YAK! CHO KYUHYUN! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hah!? Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, ternyata kau di sini". Ya, mahasiswi yang sedang duduk termenung di bawah pohon itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan orang yang memanggilnya barusan adalah salah satu dari sahabatnya yakni Lee Sungmin. "Ck, tak bisakah kau tidak berteriak di depan telingaku Lee Sungmin? Sakit tau….." Kyuhyun meringis sambil mengelus-elus telinganya.

"ya,ya,ya maafkan aku… aku tidak bermaksud meneriakimu di depan telingamu. Hanya saja itu salahmu sendiri, hampir 20 kali aku memanggilmu, tapi kau tidak mendengarkanku, jadi, aku terpaksa melakukannya."

"Kau ini, aku sedang berkonsentrasi tadi.. jadi, wajarkan, jika aku tidak mendengarkanmu?... ada apa kau kemari? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan senior kita itu?"

"Hhhah… kau pasti memikirkan masalah perasaanmu terhadap Siwon lagikan?", yeah, nama orang yang Kyuhyun fikirkan tadi adalah Siwon, dia adalah teman sekelas Kyuhyun di kampus ini. Kyuhyun sudah lama menyukai Siwon, sejak pertama kali memasuki Universitas, tapi sampai saat ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Siwon. Dia takut kecewa, dia juga tidak ingin pertemanannya dengan Siwon menjadi berantakan hanya karena dia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Siwon.

"Yak! Jawabanmu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ku tanyakan barusan!" Kyuhyun mulai kesal pada Sungmin, karena dia tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dulu, baru aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu!"

"Ya…. Aku memang sedang memikirkan itu. sekarang cepat jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Wow, rasa ingin tahumu ternyata sangat besar ya… baiklah, ini adalah berita bahagia, AKU DAN KANGIN OPPA SUDAH RESMI MENJADI PASANGAN KEKASIH" jawab Sungmin dengan penuh penekanan. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya ber-oh ria, kali ini dia benar-benar sedang galau berat, sehingga reaksinya tidak separti yang Sungmin inginkan.

"ish, kau benar-benar menyebalkan hari ini. Apakah kau perlu bantuanku, atau mungkin saranku ?" kata Sungmin menawarkan kebaikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Shiero… aku tau, saranmu pasti konyol seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, seperti berpura-pura bunuh diri agar Siwon oppa langsung menerima.!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil memasang tampang super malasnya.

"bukankah itu bagus?" kata Sungmin dengan tampang polosnya.

"Aish, aku tidak mau diterima karena kasihan.. lagipula tidak masalah meskipun aku tidak berpacaran dengannya, asalkan aku bisa selalu dekat dengannya."

"aduuuuh, Kyuhyun…. Kau tidak berfikir? Bagaimana jika dia sudah memiliki gadis yang dia sukai?"

Kyuhyun tampak berfikir sejenak, dan kemudian dia segera berlari meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri dengan tampang bengongnya.

"YAK! KYU! KENAPA MENINGGALKANKU!" ternyata Sungmin terlambat menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sementara Kyuhyun sudah sampai di depan kelasnya. Dia segera mencari Siwon. Saat itu Siwon sedang asyik duduk sendirian di bangku paling belakang sambil memandang keluar jendela seperti tengah memperhatikan seseorang, kebetulan saat ini keadaan kelas sedang sepi. Kyuhyun segera menghampirinya, "Siwon oppa…" panggil Kyuhyun. "Hmm…" jawab Siwon seadanya tetap tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya .

"a..ada yang ingin aku tanyakan.." kata Kyuhyun sedikit terbata-bata.

"Katakan saja.." Siwon masih tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya. Membuat Kyuhyun sangat penasaran dengan apa yang sedang diperhatikan Siwon, Kyuhyunpun ikut menengok kearah Pandangan Siwon. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan apa yang sedang Siwon lihat, Siwon sedang melihat Anggota basket wanita berlatih di lapangan, Kyuhyunpun terdiam tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Merasa Kyuhyun tak kunjung mengeluarkan pertanyaan, Siwonpun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun "Kau bilang ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, apa itu Kyu?" Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun gugup dan takut untuk melontarkan pertanyaannya, gugup karena dia akan menanyakan apakah Siwon sudah memiliki gadis yang ia sukai, dan takut karena akan mendapat jawaban yang akan mengecewakan dan menyakiti hatinya. Namun dia harus menanyakannya.

"Apakah, oppa menyukai salah satu gadis yang sedang bermain basket itu?" kata Kyuhyun, tidak berani memandang mata Siwon.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" kata Siwon bingung.

"anuuu.. mmmmm, karena sejak tadi aku melihat oppa memandang kearah gadis-gadis itu." kata Kyuhyun _gerogi_.

"hahahahahaha… kenapa kau gerogi seperti itu? kau aneh sekali" kata siwon

"Aish, Oppa, kau hanya tinggal menjawab pertanyaanku.. kenapa susah sekali?" kata Kyuhyun mulai tidak sabar.

"Aigoooo, Kyunnieku memang tidak pernah berubah, selaaalu saja tidak sabaran" kata Siwon sambil mencolek dagu Kyuhyun.

"Makanya, jawab saja pertanyaanku." Kata Kyuhyun kesal, sambil menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya karena kata 'Kyunnieku' yang di ucapkan oleh Siwon. Selalu saja seperti ini ketika Siwon memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, setiap kali Siwon mengucapkannya, pasti wajahnya akan bersemu merah, dadanya akan berdetak dua kali lebih cepat tidak, bahkan empat kali lipat dari yang sering ia rasakan, dan ia merasa seakan-akan perutnya dikelitiki, yang akan membuatnya tidak berhenti mengembangkan senyumnya.

Siwon yang tahu Kyuhyun mulai kesal, (Author: Kyuhyun Mulai Kesaaaaaaaaaaaal :P. Kyuhyun: eh, thor, lanjutin aja ni cerita jangan menghalang-halangi, lagi seru niiih. Author: dan Kyuhyunpun mulai maraaaaaaaaaaaah! Hahaha, Kyuhyun: eh thor, loe pernah liat gua banting orang gak?. Author: Kabooooooor,!) (Siwon: aduuh ni author ganggu gua aja. Lanjuuut). Siwon segera menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun "Hahaha… iya, aku memang sedang mencari seseorang yang suka sekali bermain basket tadi."

"apakah seseorang itu ada di sana? Apakah kau sangat menyukai orang itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"benar, aku sangat menyukai orang itu. sangat. Sudah sangat lama aku menyukainya."

"benarkaah?" kata Kyuhyun kecewa.

"hmm.. tapi aku tidak menemukannya di sana" kata Siwon kecewa, sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengarnya. "HHAAAH! Lalu dia di mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"tadinya sih, aku berharap dia di sana." Kata Siwon.

"Lalu?" kata Kyuhyun, dengan tampang super penasarannya.

"Dia, tidak di sana.."

"memangnya orang yang kau suka itu siapa? Bukankah semua anggota basket wanita, ada di sana?" kata Kyuhyun sambil melihat keluar jendela. Dan dia baru menyadari bahwa ada satu orang yang tidak ikut bermain di sana. Sungmin, dia tidak ada di sana. Kyuhyun berfikir orang yang disukai Siwon itu adalah Sungmin, sahabatnya sendiri. Dia mulai takut untuk melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan Siwon, takut hatinya semakin sakit, jika ternyata fikirannya itu benar. Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau mau ke mana? Kau tidak mau mendengar siapa gadis basket yang aku sukai itu?" kata Siwon sambil menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

"aku harus ke toilet sebentar" kata Kyuhyun beralasan.

"Tidak aku izinkan sampai kau mendengar jawabanku" kata Siwon

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, aku sudah mengetahuinya," jawab Kyuhyun lemah.

"oh yaaa? Memangnya siapa?" Tanya Siwon.

"aku tahu salah satu timku yang tidak ikut di sana, jadi kau tidak perlu mengatakannya. Kau hanya perlu tahu satu hal, kau terlambat oppa, orang yang kau sukai sudah menjadi kekasih orang lain." Kata Kyuhyun sambil terduduk dibangku, karena perasaannya benar-benar tidak menentu.

"Apa maksudmu? Orang yang aku sukai sudah memiliki kekasih?" kata Siwon sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. "benar" jawab Kyuhyun.

"setahuku, selama ini, ketua Tim basket wanita belum pernah memiliki kekasih" kata Siwon.

"itukan bisa saja terjadi" kata Kyuhyun sambil menunduk, belum menyadari perkataan Siwon.

"Benarkah?" kata Siwon semakin mendekatkan diri pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau memiliki kekasih, kenapa aku tidak tahu?" kata Siwon sedikit kecewa.

1

2

3

4

5

"MWOOOO!" Kata Kyuhyun terkejut. "j..j..jadi, orang yang kau s..sukai selama ini, adalah.." kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Hmm… benar sekali. Untuk itu." Siwonpun berlutut dihadapan Kyuhyun, dan mengeluarkan sebuah boneka beruang imut dari dalam kantongnya, kemudian muncullah pasangan KangMin, dan Yewook (kagak tahu muncul dari mana ni orang-orang, kayak jini oh jini aje) menyanyikan lagu romantis untuk mereka, dengan Kang In yang memainkan gitar. "Maukah, kau menjadi kekasihku? Jika kau mau, ambil boneka ini, dan buka lalu ambil isinya jika kau mau menikah denganku. Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Terkesan memaksa sih,dan sangat mengejutkan, tapi Kyuhyun sangat menyukainyainya bahkan dia sangat bahagia dengan apa yang terjadi.

"lalu, jika aku tidak mau membukanya, bagaimana oppa?" kata Kyuhyun jutek.

"Tidak apa-apa, jika kau tidak mau membukanya sekarang, tapi aku yakin, suatu waktu, kau pasti mau membuka dan memakainya." Jawab Siwon.

"Ish, percaya diri sekali." Kata Kyuhyun, sambil membuka boneka beruang itu, dan memakai isinya, yaitu sebuah cincin perak.

"tuhkan, aku katakan juga apa… kau mau membukanyakan? Bahkan kau langsung menggunakannya,"

"Aish, kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih oppa? Baiklah, aku akan melepaskannya lagi."

"Eh, jangan Kyunnie sayang. Kau tidak lihat, aku bahkan sudah sangat lama mengenakan pasangannya." Kata Siwon, sambil mengeluarkan kalung yang bermatakan sebuah cincin yang sama dengan yang diberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Oppa…. i..ini, semua… sudah kau rencanakan?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menangis,terharu dengan apa yang telah Siwon lakukan padanya hari ini. :')

"hmm, tentu saja, aku sudah sangat lama merencanakan ini semua. Dan aku tidak mau gagal seperti sebelum-sebelumnya."

"maksud oppa?"

"Hhah.. kau memang benar-benar tidak menyadarinya ya… apa kau tidak ingat, ketika aku mengajakmu ke taman bermain 'hanya berdua saja'? saat itu aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu, tapi, kau malah mengajak SungMin, Ryeowook, dan Heechul noona beserta kekasihnya."

"Aish, jangan menyalahkanku, kau sendiri tidak mengatakannya padaku, bahwa kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu. Akukan tidak enak jika harus menolak permintaan SungMin dan Ryewook untuk ikut ke taman bermain, dan juga aku tidak pernah mengajak Heechul eonni, kami bertemu dengannya di sana, jadi sekalian saja aku mengajaknya." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"_aish, Kyuhyun phabo, mana ada orang yang mau menyatakan perasaannya harus mengatakannya terlebih dahulu? Dasar, kan tidak seru!" _kata Sungmin dan Ryewook dalam hati (kompak bgt siiiiiiiiih? Cucok deh. Mereka memang pasangan sahabat sehati beneran).

"ya sudahlah, biarkan saja. Toh, kejadiannya juga sudah berlalu, lagipula, sekarangkan, kau sudah resmi menjadi kekasihku, eh, bukan, tapi, calon istriku."

"_huft.. untung Siwon orang yang sabar"_. Kali ini suara hati Yesung aje, soalnya dia sama Kangin baru saling kenal.

"YAK! Kalian berdua benar-benar tidak menghargai kami. Sejak tadi, kami berdiri dan bernyanyi untuk kalian, kenapa kalian tidak juga menyuruh kami duduk, dan menyediakan air untuk kami… haus tahu.." Kata Yesung sebagai ketua paduan suara dadakan untuk pasangan WonKyu (?).

"Aish, hyung mengganggu saja. Lagipula, siapa yang melarang kalian duduk? Duduk saja jika mau. Kalau mau minum, beli saja sendiri, kan di kantin banyak." Kata Siwon dengan entengnya, Sepertinya dia sudah tertular sifat Kyuhyun. Diapun mendapat deatglear super mematikan dari pasangan KangMin dan YeWook. Menyadari hal itu, Siwon langsung berkata "hehehe mianhae Hyung, Noona. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, tenang saja sebentar lagi Donhae Hyung dan Eunhyuk Noona akan segera datang membawakan minuman untuk kalian."

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Hei…Hei…. Kami dataaaaang. Ini minuman untuk kalian." Pasangan HaeHyukpun datang. Sedangkan pasangan KangMin dan YeWook segera berhamburan (?) mengambil makanan dan minuman yang dibawakan oleh pasangan HaeHyuk.

"huuuuft, sayang sekali kita tidak bisa melihat kejadian romantisnya chagi" kata Donghae. "iya Hae-ah, padahal aku ingin sekali melihat tampang Kyuhyun saat Siwon menyatakan perasaannya" kata Euhyuk menambahkan.

"Ekheem… jadi, semua ini rencana kalian? Sejak kapan kalian berdua ikut-ikutan dengan mereka?" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam angkat bicara, dan menunjuk kedua sahabatnya (Sungmin dan Ryewook).

"ehehehehehehe… sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa-apa Kyunnie, aku fikir Yesung oppa, Donghae oppa, Eunhyuk eonni dan Sungmin eonni mengajakku ikut paduan suara untuk memeriahkan suatu acara, tapi ternyata…. Ekhem.. untukmu dan Siwon oppa.. pantas saja mereka menyuruhku menghafal lagu romantis.. hehehe" kata Ryewook dengan tampang polosnya sambil mengeluarkan tanda pis.

"sungmin eonni…. Yesung oppa…." Kata Kyuhyun dengan deatglernya.

"hehehe… Piisss Kyunnie… aku terpaksa melakukannya, aku kasihan melihat kalian memendam perasaan kalian sendiri." Kata Sungmin.

"Sejak kapan? Eonni merancang ini semua?" kata kyuhyun lagi.

"Bukan aku yang merancang semua ini Kyunnie, tapi Siwon. Aku hanya bertugas untuk membuatmu datang kemari." Kata Sungmin membela diri.

"oooowh, jadi begituuuuuuu… baiklah, kalau begitu.. kalian harus merasakan balasan dariku karena telah membuatku mempermalukan diriku sendiri di depan siwon oppa" kata Kyuhyun, sambil mengeluarkan seringainya.

Entah, karena merasakan ada aura berbahaya dari Kyuhyun, Yesung yang sedari tadi diam langsung menarik lengan kekasihnya yang sedang asyik memakan cokelat berlari, sambil berteriak "KABUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRR…!"

Sungmin yang tadinya sempat terpana melihat seringai Kyuhyun yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya langsung berlari keluar ruangan dengan kekasihnya. Sedangkan pasangan HaeHyuk sudah menghilang entah ke mana sejak Kyuhyun mulai berbicara.

Saat ruangan sepi "Huft, apa-apaan ini? Ini benar-benar memalukan," kata Kyuhyun sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

"hahahaha.. Caramu mengusir mereka benar-benar kejam Kyunnie" Kata Siwon.

"Aish, kau juga oppa, kenapa kau membiarkanku menunggu begitu lama?"

"hee.. dulu aku berfikir, kau tidak menyukaiku Kyu."

"Kau memang benar-benar tidak peka ya oppa, memangnya selama ini sikapku padamu tidak dapat kau artikan, bahwa aku benar-benar menyukaimu?"

"Nde.. nde.. mianhae… yang penting sekarang kita sudah sama-sama saling tahu, jika kita saling menyukaikan?, bahkan sekarang kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih." Kata Siwon sambil menggandeng tangan kyuhyun. "Mari kuantar pulang. Sayang"

Ditengah perjalanan.

"Kenapa kau menunduk terus Kyu?" kata Siwon.

"Aku malu oppa" kata Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa malu"

"Aish, sudahlah jangan cerewet oppa."

"Baiklah, baiklah" kata Siwon, sambil terus memandang kyuhyun.

"oppa, jangan melihatku terus, perhatikan jalan."

"baiklah"

Begitulah keadaan mereka yang pulang berjalan kaki menuju ke kediaman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat bahagia, karena pada akhirnya dia bisa bersama orang yang selama ini diam-diam dikaguminya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini, Siwon juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Siwon juga akhirnya lega karena dia bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya, dan ternyata perasaannya terbalaskan.

-END-


End file.
